·: El díα εη qυε Sαsυκε sαlvó lα ηαvιdαd :·
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: Mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes... siento el retraso CRACKFIC... xD


**Nombre: **_El día en que Sasuke salvó La Navidad._

Autor:** Kanna Uchiha.**

**Declaración: **Nop. Naruto no es mío. Pero esta historia, los personajes extra y el occ en ésta… sí.

**Nota de Kanna:** ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!… Jo Jo Jo xD.

Nah ya… espero que les guste, es una locura, pero… _es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes._ nωn

* * *

-

**· El día en que Sasuke salvó la Navidad ·**

-

**Por** detrás de las caldeadas cabañas de madera, sus pies se hundían con la profundidad propia del nivel de la nieve invernal, que caía en suaves y pequeños copos, como si ellos también estuviesen emocionados, esperando tan felices fechas.

Podía escuchar las risas de los niños dentro de sus casas, fuera… algunos ya entonando villancicos. Los pinos navideños adornados por esferas coloridas en rojo y verde, las luces en las fachadas de las casas. Todo… todo olía a Navidad ya. Todo.

Frunció el ceño y apresuró su paso… por detrás de las casas, claro. Procurando no ser visto. Seguro que no sería nada agradable para nadie verlo… para nadie.

Subió a lo alto de la montaña donde vivía… solo. Alejado completamente de la gente que tanto lo había rechazado siempre.

Entró a su cabaña y se quitó la capucha. Con sus manos verdes y peludas, acarició a su perro de nariz roja y grandes orejas. Miró una vez más por su extraña cabaña alargada con ventanas circulares.

- Jmh… - Gimió descontento. – Están tan felices. – Hablaba con su perro, que fielmente permanecía sentado a su lado. – Pero ya verán cuando no llegue a ellos la navidad. – Amenazó.

Su mascota arqueó sus cejas de perro preocupado. No entendía muy bien por qué su amo detestaba tanto la navidad… pero… le preocupaba. Era él, contra el mundo. No tenía mucha ventaja.

Eso creería cualquiera… pero no él. No, señor.

No él que había planeado durante todo un año esto… ¡Oh sí! Estaba decidido. Esa navidad sería la que él frustraría. No había duda de ello. Tenía tanta fe, tanta confianza en que sucedería.

¡Había pasado todo un año planeándolo!

No, no fue un año. Fue toda su vida. Desde su inocente infancia, cuando los otros niños lo rechazaban por ser verde, peludo y… destrozar sus juguetes.

¡Vamos! Que a nadie se le puede rechazar por seguir sus instintos natos y primarios. Los instintos de los otros niños, eran de jugar con aquellos soldados y muñecas que les llevaba Santa Claus, los de él… eran destrozarlos… los propios y los ajenos también. ¿Pero qué no podían entenderlo y ya?. ¿Tan egoístas eran?

Frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Y tan sólo porque olía mal, los adultos se alejaban de él y alejaban a sus hijos. Él estaba seguro de que el hecho de hacer señas obscenas y ser mal hablado, no tenía nada que ver… así cómo hacer graffiti en sus fachadas. No, no… todo eso debía su hiede personal. ¡Pero es que así olía él!

Había intentado ducharse una vez, incluso deshacerse de ese pelo verde, que posiblemente era el causante de su olor… pero… no sucedía. No dejaba de oler de esa extraña manera y… ahora más raro se veía. No podía ocultar su verde, verde piel.

Suspiró y recogió su cola antes de sentarse en su cómodo y maloliente sofá frente a la chimenea. Repasó una vez más en su mente el plan que había trazado durante todo un año para terminar con esta, y el resto de navidades del mundo.

Había pensado en todas las posibilidades.

Sin Santa Claus… obvio que la Navidad terminaba…

¿Por qué?

Porque aunque todos dijeran que la Navidad es un espíritu que todos llevamos dentro, y simboliza la unión con la gente que quieres… todos sabemos que es mentira. Sabemos que trata sobre los regalos.

¡Regalos!

Y sin regalos… no hay navidad. Y para que no haya regalos… entonces no debe haber un Santa Claus.

Una lógica bastante inteligible, inminente y coherente.

Y para llegar a esto… sólo había un camino: Ir al Polo Norte, entrar a casa del Sr. Claus, haciéndose pasar por un regalo y una vez dentro… no, no iba a atarlo y repartir regalos detestables en lugar del verdadero. Eso sería una completa estupidez. Se cansaría y gastaría el dinero que no tenía en regalos para los chiquillos mugrientos del mundo entero. Sin contar que muchos villanos estúpidos ya lo habían intentado antes, y no habían tenido buenos resultados. Siempre llegaba algún súper héroe imbécil, fanático de los obsequios y la felicidad, y… rescataba al generoso gordo de vestimenta roja.

Lo que él haría, luego de capturarlo… sería freírlo en aceite. La Sra. Claus, muy posiblemente, moriría infartada luego ver cómo su marido se doraba, por esto no habría que preocuparse por ella; auque claro, si ella lograba sobrevivir, siempre podría ir al cazón junto a su marido. A los renos, los cazaría uno por uno y pondría sus cabezas cómo trofeos de caza. Sobre los duendecillos… esto era la mejor parte. Ya que estaban acostumbrados a trabajos forzados durante todo el año, sin vacaciones, en malas condiciones y climas extremos… serían toda una mina de oro para explotarlos en toda clase de trabajos.

¡Oh sí! Sería una verdadera maravilla. Tenía todo completamente planeado.

Por lo que… se puso su abrigo una vez más. Abrigó también a su perro. Y partió… ¿Destino?. ¡El Polo Norte, desde luego!

En el camino pasó fríos, hambres… mordidas de perros. Pero la esperanza de hacer infeliz al mundo entero, lo mantenía de pie y con las suficientes fuerzas para andar y maldecir gentes.

Y cuando sintió que ya no podría llegar más allá debido al entumecimiento de sus extremidades. Un letrero… un bendito letrero que decía: _Posada, a 1 Kilómetro. Claus's Home, 2 Kilómetros_.

Sonrió cómo un verdadero desquiciado. Tomó a su perro en brazos y corrió a la posada… debía descansar antes de preparar el regalo en el que se metería para atrapar al Sr. Claus.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo… no muy lejos de ahí. Se hallaba Uchiha Sasuke, que siguiendo a su hermano para darle muerte, llegó hasta el Polo Norte.

Tenía hambre y frío… pero la imagen de su hermano muerto, que tenía en la cabeza desde que salió de Japón, le daba aliento para seguir adelante… tras los pasos de Itachi.

Pero llegó un momento, llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera la ilusión del matiz rojo de la sangre de su hermano, corriendo por entre sus dedos, lo hizo andar. Necesitaba descansar y… aunque él no bebía, necesitaba un poco de whisky caliente.

Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Se detuvo un momento e intentó calentar sus entumecidas manos con un poco de su aliento… pero no sintió siquiera que exhaló. Su aliento era tan frío como sus manos. Maldijo… maldijo el invierno polar y… a su hermano.

Fue entonces que el viento dejó de soplar durante un par de segundos y esos copos de nieve que caían desmesuradamente, formando una cortina blanca, que impedía a cualquiera mirar más allá de sus narices, permitió ver a Sasuke, un letrero de madera clavado entre la nieve, que decía: _Posada a 50 metros_.

Sasuke no recordó haberse puesto tan feliz de encontrar gente cerca. Bueno… ahora que lo mencionaba… realmente jamás se había sentido feliz de tener gente cerca. Pero ahora lo hacía. Realmente lo hacía.

Apresuró su paso y llegó hasta la posada. Golpeteó un par de veces la puerta de madera con sus hermosas, pálidas y entumecidas manecitas.

Se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor mientras esperaba a que lo atendieran. No llegó nadie, volvió a golpetear.

Esta vez salió una viejecita de cabellos blancos y sobre peso. Con un abrigo tan grueso que Sasuke deseó arrebatárselo y cubrirse con él.

La mujer lo haló inmediatamente, y… por primera vez en su vida, luego del ciento de mujeres que lo habían halado, Sasuke fue feliz de que una lo halara.

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre salir con este frío, muchacho? – Le preguntó ella.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de comenzar a contar su triste historia, aquella de que era un vengador. Y que lloviera, temblara o… en este caso, nevara, nada lo iba a detener. Iba a encontrar a su hermano y lo iba a matar. Pero cuando intentó hablar, se dio cuenta de que no podía y…

- Jmh… - Dejó escapar un quejido que… la vieja interpretó de indiferencia.

La anciana le quitó la capa que traía encima, y de nuevo, por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke fue feliz de que una mujer intentara desnudarlo. Luego lo llevó hasta un sillón cerca de la chimenea y lo cubrió con una frazada calientita. Sasuke, gustoso, permitió que lo mimaran. Claro, eso sería hasta que tuviese las suficientes fuerzas para poder moverse e irse a seguir a su hermano. Que muy posiblemente se hubiese congelado ya afuera… si no es que estaba ahí dentro también.

Al pasar esto por su mente… Sasuke entornó sus ojos y buscó con la mirada entre la gente. Los miraba insistentemente con su Sharingan. Al convencerse de que su hermano no estaba entre aquellos miserables, cesó y se recostó en el sofá. La mujer inmediatamente le llevó una taza de whisky caliente y otra con chocolate.

Sasuke bebió primero el whisky, la anciana se sentó junto a él mientras Sasuke lo bebía. Él se sentía un poco extraño, aquella mujer lo miraba atentamente y sonreía con ternura.

Decidió ignorarla. Bueno… comenzó a hacerlo luego de entregarle esa taza vacía de whisky y tomar la de chocolate, que le aseguraba permanecer calientito por dentro y por fuera.

Se dedicó a beberla lentamente, mientras miraba los movimientos del fuego dentro de la chimenea e imaginaba cómo Itachi se tambalearía con sus golpes. Sonrió.

La anciana a su lado, que pintaba sus adornos navideños de verde y rojo con pequeñas brochitas, miró al chico que sonreír y… se imaginó que estaba feliz por estar a salvo y en un ambiente cálido y ameno, cómo el que ella y su familia le ofrecían en aquella posada pública llena de desconocidos.

Se escuchó golpetear la puerta de nuevo. La anciana se tomó un poco de su tiempo para dejar sus brochitas en la mesita cercana y los frascos de pintura a los pies del sillón, muy cerca de los pies de Sasuke, el que… cómo había decidido, los ignoró.

Pero le llamó la atención la calma con que la anciana atendió a sabiendas de que hacía un frío endemoniado fuera. Ahora sabía por qué se había demorado en atenderlo.

Frunció el ceño… pero no por aquello. Si no al imaginar el mucho tiempo que estaba perdiendo ahí, mientras su hermano, muy posiblemente, ya había muerto afuera por frío. Y eso no estaba bien… él debía matarlo. Itachi no debía morir por su propia mano.

Mientras él pensaba en esto. Un verde personaje entraba a la cabaña con un perro orejón abrazado. La mujer prosiguió los mismos pasos que hizo antes con Sasuke, le quitó aquel abrigo frío que traía puesto y le indicó que pasara aquel sillón, dónde en un momento, le darían whisky para calentarlo un poco.

Aquel hombrecillo verde, fue hasta el sofá, y por el frío que tenía, olvidó recoger su cola antes de sentarse. Golpeteó el frasco de pintura roja y lo vació en los pies de Sasuke. De quién se sentó al lado.

Sasuke, ya calientito y con esa fuerte obsesión suya de nuevo en su mente, sintió un líquido frío en sobre su piel, miró sus pies. Miró uno de ellos muy rojo.

Luego miró una cola gorda y verde, y… la siguió hasta llegar a su dueño. Pertenecía a esa cosa verde sentada a su lado, sin temor a equivocarse, podría jurar que él, había sido el responsable de aquello. Lo miró atento en espera de su disculpa.

El desafortunado y tan frustrado hombrecillo, fruncía el ceño y hablaba disparates con su perro. Hablaba de un tipo llamado Claus. Sasuke no sabía muy bien a qué se refería él… y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba. Lo único que él quería, era una disculpa por su parte y todo estaría bien.

Pero aquel miserable no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, de hecho, parecía ni siquiera importarle el hecho. Lo miró conversar con su perro y… Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. Aquel seguía con sus balbuceos.

Sasuke intentó llamar su atención de nuevo, aclarando su garganta un poco más fuerte. Aquel por fin volteó, el Uchiha bajó su mirada hasta sus pies y… el hombre lo siguió… miró su cola muy cerca de frasco que… había manchado la blanca y hermosa piel de Sasuke.

Levantó su verde mirada y la centró en el bello rostro de Sasuke, y… se volvió una vez más con su perro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño… entonces él sí había visto la mancha en su pie. También vio su asquerosa cola cerca del frasco que había manchado su pie. ¡Él había manchado su pie!. ¡Y lo sabía!. ¡Y no le importaba!

Él le había hecho daño. Lo había dañado cínica y deliberadamente… ¡Y no le importaba!

¡Oh pero si él era igual a Itachi!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y… miró al hombre con rabia. Lo miró feliz y enajenadamente hablar con su orejón perro.

Se imaginó a Itachi conversar así con Kisame y… con toda intención, se metió la mano al bolsillo café ajustado a su pierna derecha. Sacó un muy brillante kunai y…

Se lo clavó a aquel hombrecillo en su lanudo pescuezo.

- ¿Tan difícil era disculparte?

Le preguntó Sasuke mientras veía la sangre de aquel correr entre sus dedos.

- ¡Maldición! – Pensó él… - Ya me manché… - Se dijo, antes de levantarse e irse tras su hermano.

_Y así… frustrando los planes de aquel peludo y verde personaje… La Navidad fue salvada por Sasuke._

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Kanna Uchiha…**


End file.
